cowplay_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Melony Melons: An Obsessive Is Born
Melony Melons: An Obsessive Is Born is the first solo story for Gail Months and the fourth installment of Phase Two of the Cowplay Universe. The story opens as a prequel, two years before the events of The Incredible Cocksucker: Public Dancing. Gail arrives at Bra World, the bra store at the local Strip Mall, to purchase a new set of bras after having been hired as principal of Clinton School. She noticed her eighteen year old student, Jonathan, walking by and hides near her car until he passes. She entered the store and was met by the manager, Katie, who went on break and introduced Gail to her newest sales associate, Jill. Jonathan returned to watch this scene unfold from the storefront window after Jill checked out a purchase from Shelby and Mary. She offered bland bras to Gail after a discussion about their bodacious assets, but they did not fit Gail's bust. The two fondled each other jokingly before returning to the store and, upon seeing Jonathan, had to quickly redress and regain composure as they looked to find a bra for Gail that was simultaneously practical, professional, and ever so slightly sexy. Making up a fake girlfriend, Jonathan asked Jill for help in finding a bra. Gail sheepishly tried to avoid contact with Jonathan, but the two eventually conversed awkwardly as Jonathan remarked on her tits slyly. The bras were then purchased and Jill informed Gail that she was an education major at Breaston University. The story then shifted to a moment that was still a prequel, but came after Gail was brainwashed during The Great School Fuck. After leading the school to immense success, the loss of Suckslut and Cocksucker led to the collapse of the school. Before this, Gail called Jill in for an interview to try to save the school, but she could not resist calling Master Jonathan along the way. When Jill came in for the interview, Gail was distracted by her horniness and the MILF asked Jill if the two could fuck as she plopped her tits out onto her desk. Ignoring a call from her husband and family, Gail jumped across the desk and fucked the reluctant Jill, blackmailing her into doing it by teasing her job prospects. They engaged in a spanking, tit sucking, cunt licking, and tribbing. The essence of the universe is summed up during a moment of this session. "Because that's what reality is. You can work your whole life to be respected and to be educated and to build a resume that portrays yourself as a credible educator who could change the world and the lives of their students. You can do all that, sure. But to think that that's the way it works is a fantasy. It's a delusion. Because at the end of the day, men will be sexualized and women will be sexualized. But men live out their physicality and become distinguished. They are multifaceted. And women never live down their looks. Or the lack thereof. That's what reality is. It's a pair of doughy fat H cup tits careening down into your mouth and making everything you accomplished completely illegitimate. That's what it was for Jill. Her reality was nothing more than the fact that her mother had wide hips and so did she. Her reality was her big ass. That's all it would ever be." Back in the present, Master Jonathan wakes up to ten missed calls from Gail who is waiting just outside, timidly, but accepting of her new life now that she is jobless after the school she once presided over collapsed. Thinking about applying to Orbs, Gail instead decided to go to Mindy Manor as Master Jonathan called her back while Suckslut Milf made poor coffee. The power dynamics shifted as they discussed the way Gail's life had gone and Master Jonathan informed her that Cocksucker had been making six figures hand over fist at Orbs. They reflected on the path she was forced down and what it was like when she was a principal and when she evaluated Cocksucker's first lesson. She also reflected on navigating life as a big-titted principal while Master Jonathan told her about the relationships that formed between his slaves as she bit her tongue when remembering Jill. Master Jonathan enticed her with the potential to be a slave's girlfriend. They eventually noticed one another and he took her into Mindy Manor and gave her a tour of her new home and reveled in her dutiful doting attitude as she slowly became obsessed with pleasing him and did so in a very sensual, gentle manner. She used her big tits to her advantage to give him a delightful titjob. After finishing on her tits, Master Jonathan renamed Gail as Melony Melons and Melons then taunted Cow Girl about their respective bra sizes before cuddling with her new owner and retaining some form of intelligence. The glasses that fell from her face while fucking are revealed to be a recording device that Jill was watching the events unfold through in the Community County of California's superintendent's office. Category:Episodes